jarielfandomcom-20200213-history
2018
Barney Events * January 1: Another new Barney magazine called "January/February 2018" will be released to stores. * January 2: The 1999 Barney video, "Sing and Dance with Barney" will be re-released to stores. * January 9: The 2009 Barney video, "Once Upon a Dino-Tale" and the 2000 Barney video, "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" will be re-released to stores, and the 2018 Barney album, "Be My Valentine, Love Barney" will be released to stores. * January 30: The 2018 Barney albums, "Barney's Classic Sing-Along" and "Barney's Modern Sing-Along" will be released to stores. * March 1: Another new Barney magazine called "March/April 2018" will be released to stores. * March 6: The 2000 Barney video, "Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm" will be re-released to stores. * March 27: The 1988 Barney video, "The Backyard Show" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores. * April 24: The 1989 Barney video, "Three Wishes" will be re-released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores. * May 1: Another new Barney magazine called "May/June 2018" will be released to stores. * May 8: The 2010 Barney video, "Let's Play Outside" will be re-released to stores. * May 29: The 1997 Barney video, "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" will be re-released to stores. * June 5: The 1989 Barney video, "A Day at the Beach" and the 1990 Barney video, "Campfire Sing-Along" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, they'll be re-released to stores. * July 1: Another new Barney magazine called "July/August 2018" will be released to stores. * July 10: The 2001 Barney video, "Let's Go to the Zoo" will be re-released to stores, and the 2018 Barney album of the same name will be released to stores. * August 14: The 1990 Barney video, "Barney Goes to School" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores. * September 1: Another new Barney magazine called "September/October 2018" will be released to stores. * September 3: Season 2 of the revival television series, "Barney & Friends" will premiere on some PBS stations. * September 4: The 1997 Barney video, "Barney's Adventure Bus" will be re-released to stores. * September 11: The 2007 Barney video, "Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday!" will be re-released to stores. * September 25: The 1998 Barney video, "My Party with Barney" will be re-released to purchase through Kideo. * October 16: The 1990 Barney video, "Waiting for Santa" will be released on DVD to stores, which means, it will be re-released to stores. * October 30: The 2001 Barney video, "Barney's Pajama Party" will be released on DVD as "Barney's Slumber Party" to stores, which means, it will be re-released as "Barney's Slumber Party" to stores. * November 1: Another new Barney magazine called "November/December 2018" will be released to stores. * November 22: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff will perform "I Love the Holidays" at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade in New York City, New York.